gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Puckleberry Team
So I was looking through the army pages and I saw there wasn't a Puckleberry team so here it is! They are the stereotypical relationship between the bad boy and the good girl but being with Rachel has proven that Puck does in fact have a soft side and she makes him want to be a better person. Please no offensive comments and no vandalism, this is a page for those who support Puckleberry. Sign Here if You Support Puckleberry :) #''puckelberry 4 evasamchel raine brittana and fabson rocks 17:11, March 22, 2011 (UTC)'' #[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'You look terrible.']] [[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie|'I look awesome.']] 14:18, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I <3 Finchel but i have a soft spot for these two!! #Oops I did it again ᵗᵒᵒ ᵇᵃᵈ 17:41, March 22, 2011 (UTC) #Kira is a gleek 18:53, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I love Finchel (and St. Berry, haha) but they are adorable together :) #Natalie #peterfan- Puckleberry rocks* #i luhhh-vvv Puckleberry!! #QuinnyAndFinny's Signature Is Currently Not Working. Why? It's Her Freaking Computer Trying To Annoy Her, That's All. 01:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) #[[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'Why do I hate all main pairs?']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'I DON'T KNOW']] 23:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) #Im a 9 year old gleek . Does that matter ? 02:45, March 23, 2011 (UTC) #'' 02:51, March 23, 2011 (UTC) LOVE PUCKLEBERRY'' #Me :) <3 puckleberry!!! #-- [[User:Gleek170|'I feel pretty, Oh so pretty, I feel pretty and wity and' ]][[User:Gleek170|'BRIGHT!!!']] 22:16, April 22, 2011 (UTC) #RandomnessAndPuckleberryAndSeddieAndImmaGleek 17:49, March 24, 2011 (UTC) #Trouty Mouth If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head PUCKLEBERRY ARE MEANT TO BE BABEH! #-[[User talk:Immagleek18|'When I get sad, I stop being sad and be awesome instead. True story.']] 21:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) They're really cute together :) #[[User:Gleeful|'Gleeful '''At least I didn't fall and break my talent.]] Fanfic Talk 04:12, April 12, 2011 (UTC) #Finchel.Forever 00:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC) #Dazzling.Gleek #Finchel_Love.x #[[User: Dani99|'This could be the end of'' everything''... So why don't we go']] [[User talk:Dani99|'Somewhere Only we Know?]] 00:19, April 19, 2011 (UTC) # --[[User:Sky Splits|'''I want my kids to be able to look back at these books and see who I was, make them proud — not the bastard one I'm carrying now, of course — the ones I'll have when I'm married and ready]] [[User talk:Sky Splits|[Quinn Fabray the best glee character]]] 00:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 23. [[User:CheeriosWMHS|'Is it Love? I'm totally going to graduate now!']] Brittany S. Pierce Class of 2011 Enemies #Finchel IS END GAME Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 01:32, March 26, 2011 (UTC) #Blame It On The Alcohol Their Outfits are Black and Sparkly 08:45, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Finchel and QUICK are end Game + = Meant to be #Goth-wheelkids-Quick Forever! # #We are the winx Come join the (Glee) club 09:31, April 18, 2011 (UTC) QUICK, SAMCHEL, RAINE, ST.BERRY, PEZBERRY AND FABERRY ARE MEANT TO BE, BETCHES! Royals of the Ah-mazing Puckleberry Team (All rights go to QuinnyandFinny for the idea. Best idea created) Queen of the Royals - Xoxgleek410 aka Queen of Puckleberry - proм qυeeɴѕ lιve oɴ αverαɢe 5 yeαrѕ loɴɢer ᶤᵗ'ˢ ᵖʳᵒᵇᵃᵇˡʸ ᵇᵉᶜᵃᵘˢᵉ ᵗʰᵉʸ ˢᵐᶤˡᵉ ᵃˡᵒᵗ 23:34, April 20, 2011 (UTC) King of the Royals- Waiting for one Princesses (I'll ask you if you to be one or you can request it to me in the comments or Xoxgleek410's talkpage or Star9999's talkpage) #CheeriosWMHS #Im a 9 year old gleek . Does that matter ? 00:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) thanks Xoxgleek410 #Sky Spilts Princes # Citizens (Just sign don't have to ask) # Star9999 brittany.s.pierce twinloves her b day bud laura 18:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) #Gleek170 [[User:Gleek170|'I feel pretty, Oh so pretty, I feel pretty and wity and' ]][[User:Gleek170|'BRIGHT!!!']] 22:17, April 22, 2011 (UTC) #Immagleek18 [[User talk: Immagleek18|'Don't stop me now.']] Cause it's gonna be totally awesome. 17:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Peasants ( Kinda ship Puckleberry) # Team Rules #You have to have an account to join #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages #Don't delete anything that isn't yours #Respect other people's point of view Photos 1x08-Mash-Up-rachel-and-puck.jpg 1x13-Sectionals-rachel-and-puck-9432638-1280-720.jpg 1x13-Sectionals-rachel-and-puck-9432694-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-1x17-HD-rachel-and-puck-11972909-1580-888.jpg Bad-Reputation-1x17-HD-rachel-and-puck-11972937-1580-888.jpg Ballad.jpg Bathroomkiss.jpg Fan-art-glee-19258701-500-221.gif Fan-art-glee-19258713-500-500.gif Hallwayscene.jpg Laryngitispuck.jpg Leamark.jpg Makeout-puckleberry.jpg Noah & Rachel..jpg Picspamkiss.png Puckelberry.jpg Puckleberry-1x18-Laryngitis-rachel-and-puck-12129480-1580-888.jpg Puckleberry-Juice-rachel-and-puck-9303026-600-1131.jpg Puckleberry ♥.jpg Puckracheldept.jpg Rachel-puck.jpeg Rachelpuck.jpg Slushie in the face.jpeg Tumblr krwn9qsRyX1qze4z0o1 500.jpg Tumblr l6uqgicDzf1qzh65so1 500.png tumblr_lidgp6jPVQ1qc0iqw.gif 2ywxo1u.gif tumblr_li6uqyTTiN1qeu4y5o1_500.gif tumblr_li4h04oduP1qfo9f3o1_500.png Tumblr lgj1u2wa7u1qf924co1 500.png 200px-3284387.png tumblr_lj2fplCvQO1qzz5bwo1_500.gif tumblr_li5jbmXkYq1qgkj5so1_400.gif tumblr_lh3faoGHiQ1qdlbseo1_500.gif tumblr_lj319wEKBC1qf590uo1_500.png tumblr_ljal0wQKZQ1qbd9h0o1_400.gif tumblr_lj1uefXwoQ1qc48bxo1_500.gif tumblr_ljbaz7saKC1qf590uo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgwa46nShV1qc0iqw.gif Tumblr lhw1q5FRo21qc0iqw.gif tumblr_lj8zj66Mjq1qez31no1_500.jpg Puckleberry-3-glee-21106394-487-257.gif Puckleberry-3-glee-21106051-500-500.gif tumblr_ljmtq2EbTu1qcrhs1o1_500.jpg Puckleberry-3-glee-21106135-500-350.gif Puckleberry-3-glee-21106189-500-281.gif Puckleberry-3-glee-21106238-500-700.gif Category:Teams